I used to rule the world
by Life in Freedom
Summary: Eine kleine Geschichte über den Aufgang und den Untergang eines Weltreiches und dessen Gefühle...


Traurig saß ich an einer Steilklippe irgendwo an meiner Küste. Unter meinen Füßen liefen die Wellen gegen das Gestein. Zweifelnd und vollkommen alleine starrte ich auf die Flasche in meiner Hand.

Wie konnte es eigentlich dazu kommen? Was hatte ich falsch gemacht? Solche Fragen spukten durch einen Kopf.

Einst war doch alles gut. Die Welt war in Ordnung.

Aber hatte man es wirklich 'In Ordnung' nennen können? Vielleicht. Aus meiner Sicht. Immerhin hatte ich ein Territorium gehabt, in dem nie die Sonne unterging. Das hatte zumindest Victoria gesagt. Und vielleicht mochte es stimmen.

Auch hatte mir ein Großteil eines neu entdeckten Kontinents gehört. Aber dann kam der Anfang von Ende. Irgendwie war klar, dass so etwas passieren musste.

Gedankenversunken nahm ich einen Schluck aus der Flasche in meinen Händen. Der Alkohol brannte in meinem Hals.

Ich gab mir selbst die Schuld für das Geschehene. Ich hatte nie genug Zeit gehabt. Für keinen meiner Schützlinge. Ich hatte nicht nur eine Person betrogen und damit fast die ganze Welt an sich gerissen.

Und jetzt? Jetzt beschränkte sich mein Territorium auf eine Insel. Eine Insel auf der es aussah, als würde es immer regnen.

Nicht einmal mein kleiner Bruder, den ich über alles geliebt hatte, war noch bei mir. Dieser war mittlerweile auf der anderen Seite des Ozeans. Auch hatte er eben dieser kleine Bruder geschafft, der Mächtigste der Welt zu werden.

Und was sollte man da noch machen?

Ich nahm noch einen großen Schluck. In der Hoffnung alles zu vergessen.

Wie begann das ganze eigentlich? Damals vor langer Zeit war es unter meinen Kollegen unglaublich populär andere Länder zu eigenen Kolonien zu machen.

Erst hielt ich nicht wirklich etwas davon. Aber dann fing ich auch an. Und schließlich wurde ich zum Größten. Mein Reich erstreckte sich wirklich über den ganzen Planeten.

Selbst zwei neue Kontinente gehörten zu meinem Territorium. Das machte mich reich und mächtig.

Aber dann wollte einer, ein Einziger, seine Unabhängigkeit. Dieser einzige Wunsch brachte mein Weltreich zu Fall.

Erst war einer. Dann wurden es immer mehr. Nach Jahren waren nur noch ein paar, die immer noch bei mir waren. Das Schicksal war schon ein überaus fieser Gegner.

Je weniger Kolonien ich hatte, desto kleiner wurde mein Einfluss auf die Welt.

Wieder setzte ich die Flasche an meine Lippen und trank.

Und wie sah es jetzt aus?

Ich war alleine und die Anderen schienen mich nicht wirklich ernst zu nehmen.

Manchmal würde ich am liebsten sein Leben verfluchen. Aber was würde das schon groß bringen?

Auch gab es noch eine Methode. Aber an die wollte ich gar nicht denken.

Sauer warf ich die mittlerweile leere Flasche über die Klippe.

Dann spürte ich, wie jemand eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte. Mein Kopf wirbelte herum und sah die Person, die ich eigentlich am wenigsten sehen wollte. „Kannst du mich nicht in Ruhe lassen Amerika?", schnauzte ich die Person sich gegenüber an. „Nein kann ich nicht. Schließlich bin ich der Held! Und ein Held muss helfen!" Ich verdrehte die Augen. Der Typ war doch vollkommen blind gegenüber der Realität. „Dann sei wenigstens still!", schnauzte ich ihn an, als er etwas sagen wollte.

Schweigend saßen wir nebeneinander an dieser Klippe. Irgendwann fing es an zu regnen. Amerika stand auf und zog mich an meinem Arm nach oben. „Komm wir gehen. Sonst erkältest du dich noch", meinte er. „Ach lass ich mich! Ich bin kein kleines Kind!", keifte ich ihn an und schlug seine Hand weg.

Schweigend lief er mir hinterher. Auch war er noch immer hinter mir, als ich die Tür zu meinem Haus aufsperrte. Ich gab auf. Sollte er doch tun, was er für richtig hielt.

Er setzte sich an den Küchentisch und deutete mir, mich ebenfalls zu setzen. „Ist was?", fragte ich angepisst. „Also eigentlich wollte ich mich nur mit dir unterhalten." Schulterzuckend sah er mich an. „Und über was willst du sprechen?" Ich sah ihn mit fragendem Blick an. „Ich würde gerne über die Vergangenheit sprechen." Ich musste schwer schlucken. Warum ausgerechnet jetzt? Ein kalter Schauer lief mir über den Rücken. „Dann sprich", meinte ich so neutral wie möglich. „Also eigentlich wollte ich mich bei dir entschuldigen. Für alles was ich schlimmes getan habe." Ich starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. Ich versuchte seinen Gesichtsausdruck zu deuten. Kein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen und auch sonst ein ernstes Gesicht.

War das wirklich grad passiert? Dass ich diesen Tag noch erleben durfte. „Danke...", murmelte ich leise, aber er hörte es.

Irgendwann meinte ich „Jetzt sag schon. Wer hat dich dazu gebracht dich zu entschuldigen?"


End file.
